Breathe 2 AM A Naruto Songfic Oneshot
by InoIceQueen
Summary: A Naruto oneshot/songfic based off the song "Breathe 2 AM " by Anna Nalick. Basically about how Ino and Naruto help Sakura get over Sasuke, and get past him leaving. Slight NaruSaku; implied previous SasuSaku; slight anti-SasuSaku


_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason_

_Ring, ring!_ Ino sighed and rolled over in bed, mumbling something unintelligible under her breath. _Ring, ring! _She groaned and buried her face in her people, still mumbling. _Ring, ring!_

"Alright, Alright. Geez. Hello?" Ino rolled on her back, then reached out and picked up the phone.

"Sakura? What's wrong? I can't understand a word you're saying. Calm down- wait, are you crying? Sasuke? Oh, it's about Sasuke-kun…"

Ino sighed, listening to her friend pour her heart out.

"Just ignore them. Who cares what those losers think?! They can't criticize you, and you know. Those hypocrites…"

The blonde massaged her temple as Sakura continued sobbing over the phone. Everything was going wrong; with Sasuke leaving and how everyone else was treating her.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

"Shh… it's okay. You did all you could. We can't do anything else anymore. Take a deep breath, and let it out. Just breathe, Sakura-chan, just breathe…"

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

Sakura sighed as she walked down the street. It'd been a whole two and a half years since Sasuke left.

"Sakura-chan…? Is that you, Sakura? Hey, wait up!"

A tall blonde boy with bright blue eyes jogged up to her. He grinned. Sakura looked him over. It was none other than Naruto Uzamaki. What was that in his hand…? A sake bottle?

"Get rid of that!" Sakura scolded, taking the bottle and throwing it away.

"Sorry… bad habit. I mean, that's sort of how I've been dealing with all the… y'know, stress." Naruto apologized, looking ashamed.

"I haven't been truly sober for about a year now. I'm working on it though! For the people I care about." Naruto explained, flashing her a warm smile.

Sakura blushed slightly. She'd forgotten what a great smile Naruto had… She really had missed him. He was probably the only one who could ever make her forget Sasuke. But did she really want to forget about him? Her emotions were going wild, her heart was beating like crazy, and her head was spinning. What was it that Ino had said?

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

"Take a deep breath, and let it out. Just breathe, Sakura-chan, just breathe…"

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around_

"It's okay. There's always a bright side. You'll get through this. You've made some mistakes, and you might make them again. You've just gotta learn to turn it back around."

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

Sakura sat at her desk at home, frantically scribbling on a scrap of paper she'd found. The clock said 2 AM, but she took no notice. If she didn't get this out now, she never would.

She'd never really gotten into poetry or songwriting. She'd thought that it was a nice hobby, but not something she could get into. She liked writing, and kept a diary. This song… was sort of like that. It told her story. Ino was right. People could say what they wanted, but who cared? They were hypocrites anyways. Let them use her words how they wanted. She wouldn't care.

Sakura knew she'd be okay. She'd thought she could never get past Sasuke. But she had friends, like Ino and Naruto. They'd finally gotten through to her when no one else could. And she'd never forget Ino's words of advice. They sounded almost like something a certain spiky-haired blonde nin would say to her, with that smile on his face…

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe._

"Take a deep breath, and let it out. Just breathe, Sakura-chan, just breathe… It's okay. There's always a bright side. You'll get through this. You've made some mistakes, and you might make them again. You've just gotta learn to turn it back around."

**I don't own Naruto or this song. They are copyrighted to Masashi Kisimoto and Anna Nalick, respectively.**


End file.
